


Locked Up

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Not Welcome [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dell is such a mom, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, before accepting anxiety, imprisoned, secret military for Egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: In Which everything is wrong





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fever induced nightmare and due to [ this ](https://turquoisemagpie.tumblr.com/post/165302720374/sketch-329-some-egos-just-need-some-time-out-in) post, I thought of this little short fic (Might be a series because it's perfect for my plans for The Start Of Anxiety). Anyway, Anti from the Septics, Dark from the Iplier Egos, and Anxiety (Virgil) from the Sander Sides have their power and connections blocked and they are stuck inside of a military base. Let’s begin my little Shadowlings.
> 
> Dec. 21. 2018

Not a chapter but a warning, this is a three way crossover Sander Sides, Jacksepticeye, and Markiplier


End file.
